Faithful Blades
by Shainilia
Summary: Everything seemed normal, everything was peaceful. Until that faithful day. A Shen x Viper fiction. Fixed :)
1. Prologue - The Beginning

**Hey Guys :)**

**This is my first fanfiction and it is going to be a Kung Fu Panda one! :D * so awesome ***

**So, this is going to be a Shen x Viper fic and I apologize for all my grammar and writing mistakes. I am not a native speaker.**

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks ... I think o_o**

**xoxox**

**So, I guess you do not like it humanized :). I want you to like the story, so i try my best to fix it :)**

Prologue

_Once upon a time the Great China was separated into several tribes. Each Tribe resembled a special species and shared a special bond with it. The tribe of the ox was strong and graceful and its members were big and had horns pinned on their heads. The tribe of the sheep was calm and nice. They clothed in wool and lived in peace. And so does every other tribe… at least._

_There was one tribe, which was unpleased with the situation. The wolves became furious and jealous, because the other tribes feared them. The big and dark creatures, which were rough and rude to everyone, expect themselves, scared the little tribes. Out of fear the tribes decided to form an alliance to protect themselves._

_Leader became the Tribe of the Dragons, who did everything to protect the peace and the harmony. But blinded from the fury and the jealousy, the wolves declared war._

_China was ushered in an age of terror, fear and pain._

_Saddened by the agony of the land, the dragons decided to sacrifice themselves to bring freedom, peace and harmony back. They declared the peacocks to watch over their beloved land and the birds promised to never let any harm near the country._

_The wolves were banished and the dragons disappeared to never be seen again. From now on the tribes lived in harmony together under the peaceful reign of the peacocks. _

_But now, there is a peacock, who forgot the promise of peace and harmony once given to the dragons. Hunted from fear and leaded by the wrong path, the young Lord Shen made a terrible decision. When it was said that he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white he allied with the wolves and killed, murdered and slayed the tribe of the pandas._

_Shocked by his actions his parents had to send him away. This brought pain and sorrow with it. Suffering from a broken heart, the Emperor and the Empress died._

_Since then China was ruled by the Council of the greatest Kung Fu Masters. And China lived in peace again._

"Viper!"Tigress knocked at the paper door, anger could be heard in her voice.

"Coming..!" The young serpent hastily climbed out of the bed where she laid for several minutes, reading a book about the history of china.

She opened the door and looked up into the face of her best friend. "Ready to go." the snake-women stated happily and was about going out of her room, when the strong hand of the tiger grabbed her by her shoulder. Her gold eyes looked into Vipers bright blue ones, as she simply stated " You are not ready yet". Viper blinked a view times before she spoke " Huh, of course! I have warmed up for training, I had breakfast …" She looked at the ground and lifted her tail to her chin as she repeated her list of things she had done." I wear makeup, I cleaned my room, I made my bed, I put on my flowers.." her eyes widened and she stiffened a bit. Tigris crossed her arms in front of her chest and grinned." Yeah, you totally did put on your flowers. I think Master Shifu would be pleased when you arrive to training without them…"

Viper ran to her desk and searched for pair of flowers, which she would pin on each side of her head. " Really Viper, you have to stop reading these books in the morning. Someday we will be late for training because of you." The Tiger women simply stated, as she watched her reflection the mirror. Her soft orange fur was not as shiny as Vipers scales, but it matched the stripes on her back and arms. She shrieked a little when she felt a tail on her shoulder and looked in the mirror. It was Viper. She smiled at Tigris and patted her shoulder. The pale and light greenish tail looked so small on the strong, tanned and muscular arms of Tigris. " Don't worry, You look beautiful today, as every day. Someday he will recognize" Viper simply smiled at her. " I know" whispered the tiger. She looked up again in the smiling face that was behind her.

When her eyes laid on the two flowers on each side of Vipers head, she couldn't help herself but laugh. The left lotus flower was higher then the other , and the flowers, which Viper had grabbed in hurry without even looking, were seared. Between her giggles Tigris said " Maybe you should overthink your hairdo."

Viper was confused and looked into the mirror. A loud scream could be heard all over the Jade Palace.

Awakened by a loud scream, Po, the Dragon Warrior, stumbled out of the bed, with the sheets over his eyes. Blind and disoriented he ran out of his room. "What , What, What happened?!". As he recognized that he had his sheets over his head he tried to pull them of, but fell. Viper and Tigris, alarmed by the loud sound, ran out of Vipers room. When they saw, that it was just Po, they both sighted and giggled a bit.

Viper, still busy with her flowers, went back into her room. Tigris went to Po and helped him up. " Good morning, Dragon Warrior" she said in a sarcastic voice. " Morning Tigris. What was that scream? Have we been attacked? Was something stolen from Master Shifu? Did something happen to Mantis or Monkey?"

A loud "Hey! "could be heard from the other end the floor. "Why am I being left out? "

a slightly pissed Crane stated. The rest of the Furious Five plus Shifu were alarmed by the scream and headed to the sleeping chambers.

"Sorry Crane." Po stated embarrassed. " It's okay ... I guess" Crane mumbled. *Hmpf* " So, what happened here?" Master Shifu asked, slightly annoyed by this pointless conversation. "That was just me, Master Shifu." Viper said, coming out of her room with perfectly white Lotus flowers on her head."My head was a mess and I was embarrassed, that Tigris had seen me like this. I am sorry, Master" Viper bowed to the little old red panda. Shifu smiled and said "Good job, Master Viper."

Confusion could be seen everywhere. Everybody had thought Master Shifu would be angry, but he seemed … _amused?_

"Congratulations, Master Viper" Shifu smiled. " You were able to wake up the great Dragon Warrior with just your voice. I am impressed."

Shifu glared at Po, who looked not amused, while the others giggled. " But enough with this, we have an important training in front of us, which only waits to be done" Shifu said in his old self and walked off to the training hall, followed, by the Furious Five and a sleepy dragon warrior.

**So, how did you like it? :D**

**I know there is no Viper x Shen in there now, but don't forget, this is just the Prologue ;)**

**There is a lot to come :D**

**For all who are confused by now:**

**This used to be a humanized story, but nearly all my reviews said, that they do not like humanized stories. **

**And because I want most of my readers happy I decided that it is better that way :)**

**I will try hard to make this story lovely :3**

**Although I just can't imagine all the scenes in my head with them as animals, I will try my best to make my readers happy :)**

**So wish me luck for that :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it so far and don't think, it is TOO crazy ^^'**

**And again I apologize for all the grammar mistakes ^^'**

**See you later :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Know your weaknesses

Chapter One – Know your weaknesses

When the little group of animals arrived at the training grounds, Shifu declared that they had to do their daily routines to keep their bodies in shape and their muscles fit.

As he watched his students train, he tried to analyze all their moves and their behavior. When his eyes landed on Po he couldn't help but facepalm. The great Dragon Warrior, who defeated Tai Lung and saved the Valley of Peace countless times tried to knock out this ridiculous training doll for kids … _and failed._

The Great Master sighted heavily and walked to the groaning and helpless panda. "Po" he stated calmly. But Po being Po didn't even recognized that there was someone beside him. "Po" Shifu said louder this time. Still too busy to get down this "_Doll of death"_ Po shrieked when Shifu yelled **"PO"**.

Jumping in the air the panda landed on his butt and stared expressionless to the Great Master. After a few seconds of shock his eyes searched for some help from the other fighters but they seemed to be busy pretending to fight while they watch the helpless panda.

"What were you doing?" Shifu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that is an easy question." Po laughed in his old self." I tried to knock off this crazy old doll ... with this evil grin on his smutty fa-"

"Panda!" Shifu glared at the Dragon Warrior. "This is supposed to be your training. Not your "_I do what I want and violate a harmless doll"_ – time! Take this serious, panda."

"I do. I really try to do." Po tried to explain himself. " It is just that I can't concentrate whit HIM being there and watching me without even blinking!" Po yelled to the end… more to the doll than to Master Shifu.

Shifu sighted. "Alright. I didn't say it is just you, panda." Shifu looked at the rest of the Furious Five, who had gathered around the doll. "I think you all need more mental training. Tigris. Your punches are not as strong as they should be. Mantis. Your aiming should be better too. Crane. When you flied threw the Fiery Snakes you didn't watched the back of your wings. It was just luck that you didn't got burned. Monkey. For the last time: Watch your tail. And Viper. Since you got no hands or legs you should be more aware of your surroundings." All were shocked but little did they know that he was right. They all had things that bothered them and distracted them from actual training. Ashamed of themselves, they looked to the ground in silence. Except for one. Po, not getting that this was really serious just looked amazed at his teacher.

"What is with me? What did I do wrong?" he asked already excited for the response. Shifu looked at him in disbelief. " You … you … You were trying to knock down a doll for kids … and failed. That should be enough mistakes for a day."

Po, not getting the insult, threw his arms to his head and screamed in a fangirl-voice "SO AWESOME".

Still staring at Po, Shifu catched himself after a few minutes and said: "Nevertheless … You all are going to your rooms now, meditating and thinking about your weaknesses. But not only your physical ones. I want you to think about your problems and get rid of them. As long as that does not happen, you all are not allowed to train." Shifu said in serious voice.

"WHAT?" came from all six animals as response."Master Shifu," Tigris tried " you can't be serious." The women said, watching at the red panda with wide eyes. "Yes, Master. I just got Kung Fu. It would be mean if you stole it away just now" a now not so happy Panda complained.

"I am serious. When you all are distracted by some personal problems, Kung Fu will be dangerous for you. Don't question the orders of your master. Now go into your rooms and think about it." Master Shifu said angrily, as he walked away, leaving the shocked group alone.

After some time the Furious Five began to walk off into their rooms. Po, confused by their actions, ran to catch up with them and asked "So… what do we do now? Training secretly when Shifu sleeps or training somewhere else when he is not around or- "

"Po" Tigris said in an emotionless voice. "These were Master Shifus orders. We are not going to ignore them."

The Panda looked confused. "So what do you do now? Just sitting in your rooms and think?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Viper said calm and you could hear sadness in her voice." This is exactly what we are going to do." The green snake was at the edge of tears by now. She hated being alone. And sitting all day in her room and think about her problems were not going to help.

"Oh look Po, you made Mrs. Sunshine cry." Mantis said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Viper glared at him but couldn't hide the little smile on her lips.

"Oh, I am sorry Viper, please forgive me!" Po yelled and hugged the shocked snake. Viper was confused for a view seconds but hugged her big friend back. "It is okay, Po. It wasn't your fault at all. It is just that I … I …" Viper looked at the ground. "I am scared of being alone." She mumbled softly, nearly whispered. Everyone looked at her with a comforting gaze.

"It is okay Viper, you are not alone" Monkey said patting her head. "Yeah" said Crane. "We are all with you" the bird smiled warmly.

"Viper." A now smiling Tigris said."Between us is just a paper wall. If you need anything we all are going to be there for you. We are a team, remember?" Nodding Viper smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes" she said "we all are a team and this is just another task from Master Shifu" she smiled.

"Now she got it!" Mantis laughed and they all giggled.

Xoxoxox

In her room, Tigris decided to sit on the cold floor and meditate. _Weakness_. She shivered by the thought of this word. When she was little, she thought she was a weakling. Shifu never praised her. All he did was showing her her weaknesses. But then she had this talk with Oogway. The old turtle had told her about Tai Lung. This had changed her. Instead of giving up she decided to impress Shifu and Oogway, so that they could see that she was different. She was nothing like Tai Lung. Anger raised inside of her. She clenched her fists. She only realized what she was doing when she could feel blood on her paw. Her claws had left bloody scratches on her palm. '_Calm down'_ she said to herself.

'_Why am I so distracted? What is it that I just can't concentrate?_' annoyed and frustrated she sat on the edge of her bed. '_I just don't know what it is …_' she sighted at the thought that were crossing her mind. 'But if it makes my Kung Fu worse, than I have to find out.'

Xoxoxox

Viper layer curled under her blanket. It was near winter now and the nights were getting cooler. She knew what her weakness was. She was a snake. As simply as it sounded, it was true. She had no hands to hold something or to climb. When it comes to travel she always has to rely on her friends.

And when it gets cold outside, she was beyond useless.

Yeah, she was able to move and talk like in summer… but only Shifu, Mantis and once Oogway knew that these actions need so much energy as for her normal training in summer. And after training in winter she was so exhausted, that she sometimes wasn't even able to eat.

But stubborn as she was, she didn't even think of telling someone. The only reason because Mantis and Oogway knew was that they were cold blooded too, and they suffered under the same circumstances. Shifu knew because he once found her outside of the Jade Palace, when she wasn't fast enough to reach the entrance.

She sighted. To be a snake was her weakness. And there was nothing she could do about this matter.

And then there was this fear … the fear of being alone.

When she was younger, her father seemed to hate her. Everyone said, that he loved her, but she always felt … left out. On each festival and each family reunion ... she was left alone, sitting in her room, staring at the wall, wishing that she would have fangs like every other snake.

But what hurt her the most was to pretend, that she was happy. But she wasn't happy. Not even a little bit.

But now, she felt welcomed. She felt like she was a true member of their group. She was happy now.

She unscrambled her head out of the sheets and watched into the moon. It was beautiful as always.

A smile came up on her lips as she lowered her head again.

'_I may be a snake, but I am always Viper, a member of the Furious Five plus Po.'_ She giggled softly.

After watching the moon for a while she closed her blue eyes and drifted softly to sleep.

Xoxoxox

**Hey Guys **

**So this is the first Chapter- Know your weaknesses :D**

**How did you like it? :3**

**The next Chapter is –The Journey – o3o**

**Be prepared ;)**


End file.
